1st Hunger Games (SYOT)
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Read the beginning of Hunger Games. How it all started and the first of the sacrifices.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have decided to make a Hunger Games Fanfic. Here's the form:**

**GENERAL INFO**

**Name:**

**District:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**REAPING**

**Reaped or Volunteered?:**

**Reaction/Reason:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Did they have tesserae?:**

**Who went to say goodbye?:**

**Token:**

**PERSONALITY**

**Overall Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Opinion on the games and the Capitol:**

**Will they kill?:**

**HISTORY**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**CAPITOL**

**Ideas for Chariot Outfit:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Relationship with mentor, stylist, escort, etc.:**

**Training Strategy:**

**What they show the gamemakers:**

**THE ARENA**

**Career?:**

**Alliances, yes or no:**

**If yes, what type of person:**

**Skills:**

**Best Weapon**

**Worst Weapon:**

**Strategy:**

**ADDITIONAL INFO**

**Anything else?:**


	2. Hunger Games Tributes so far

**Come on People I need More Tributes...**

**DISTRICT 1**

**DISTRICT 2**

Keith trelard

district 2

gender male

age 13

tall black hair dark brown eyes.

Reaped but accepted no volunteers because he would look weak his reaction was he would kill foes not friends until the bitter end and come home to his girlfriend Alyssa.

His outfit was a hoodie headphones and gray jeans.

He had 52 tesserae (his dad was obsessed with money).

Only Alyssa went to say goodbye his parents didn't really care.

His token was a necklace with an eagle (favorite bird) on it.

His personality is distant but violent and has anger issues that he controlled most of the time.

Over all personality You want to be his friend and anything but his enemy.

His strengths are reading people and knowing who is better at one thing than the other.

His weaknesses are his anger issues and a hurt friend or dead friend or making someone sad.

He doesn't mind the games and the Capitol but loves his home, even more.

THIS CHARACTER WILL KILL.

At a young age he started drifting away from his parents he was planing secret adoption plans but could never finish them because of the hunger games. Family parents two sisters and three Alyssa friend Reyna and best friend Nick.

His ideas for a chariot outfit re platinum roman war helmets and glistening black capes with platinum armour.

His interview angle was to be cunning and not give a lot of info about anything.

Black suit with comfortable black undershirt.

His relationship with his mentor stylist and all them was 0 talking no relationship.

Their training strategy was no taking and be cunning with his bow hit all targets even the ones that were for other weapons.

He showed the game makers his bow skills but at the end he drew a picture very detailed about how stupid the Capitol was for making him do this.

The arena was not frightening at all for him but I want you to create the arena Anastasia (that was a challenge).

He was a career but kills all other careers in sleep toward the end but his district partner who he has a crush on (don't tell Alyssa).

His best weapon is a bow and arrow but always keeps a knife with him just in case.

His worst weapon is a sword.

His strategy is to not make any connections to anyone but this plan families because of his crush on his district partner.

He is kind and loving don't let him deceive you!

**DISTRICT 3**

**DISTRICT 4**

**Male**

Name: Michael Traksy  
District: 4  
Gender: Boy  
Age: 16  
Appearance: Micheal is a tall boy with dark hair that is short. His eyes are like the ocean's surface; that is to say, a deep blue green. From fishing as a kid, he is very tan and strong.  
REAPING  
Reaped or Volunteered?: Volunteered but not for a sibling, more to fight against the Games.  
Reaction/Reason: To fight against the Games.  
Reaping Outfit: Micheal's person had him and the other tribute dresses as fishes with shimmery outfits that glimmered with individual silver scales.  
Did they have tesserae?: Yes  
Who went to say goodbye?: His mother and his younger brother and his older brother and his best friend.  
Token: An old necklace that his family used for celebrations in the form of an angel.  
PERSONALITY  
Overall Personality: Somewhat arrogant at first impression but inside, he's scared as heck. He loves showing off and  
Strengths: Close fighting, hand fighting  
Weaknesses: Far away fighting; like bows and arrows  
Opinion on the games and the Capitol: Hates the capital, who doesn't? But he hates the Games with a passion because they killed his sister.  
Will they kill?: Yes  
HISTORY  
History: Dad died years back in a off-coast storm. Mom held the family together. Micheal's oldest sibling, Mara, was send to the games when he was 7. She died halfway through.  
Family: Travis Traksy (dad/decreased), Mavis Traksy (mother), David Traksy (youngest brother), Michael (the tribute), Jake Traksy (eldest brother), Mara Traksy (eldest child/deceased)  
Friends: Best friend Gina Helos.  
CAPITOL  
Ideas for Chariot Outfit: Fish based costume  
Interview Angle: Proud and confident; witty.  
Interview Outfit: A black elegant tuxedo with a blue bowtie with dress shoes.  
Relationship with mentor, stylist, escort, etc.: Mentor and mentoree?  
Training Strategy: Strength and knife work. also plant recognizing.  
What they show the gamemakers: His accuracy on throwing knives. He used to catch fish like that, using little glimmers of fish as targets.  
THE ARENA  
Career?: Probably  
Alliances, yes or no: Yes? Actually yeah.  
If yes, what type of person: Food people?  
Skills:  
Best Weapon: Fists and knives.  
Worst Weapon: Bow and arrows.  
Strategy: get in close before they get you.  
ADDITIONAL INFO: um dunno.  
Anything else?: isn't this the same thing?

**Female**

GENERAL INFO

Name: Estrella Emile Lurhman

District: Estrella, or Stella as some call her, hails from district four.

Gender: Stella is a female.

Age: Stella is 17 years of age.

Appearance:  
Estrella has long, dark brown hair that tumbles down her back in a waterfall of loose ringlets and curls. Her eyes are a sea green, common in her district. The contrast with her dark hair, along with the dark eyebrows and lashes that come with it, is rather striking. Her skin is a light color, almost porcelain-like, another odd characteristic considering where she's from. The girl has a ski-slope nose which is on the petite side. Her cheekbones are high, yet not too defined, causing her to have what is refered to as a "heart-shaped face." Stella has light pink, Cupid's bow lips.

The girl is petite in height, barely touching 5.1. She is also slender, although she is decently strong. Her stature and frame often cause people to underestimate her, mistake her for weak.

REAPING

Reaped or Volunteered?:  
Reaped.  
Reaction/Reason:  
The girl is a career, so she wasn't phased, or at least didn't appear to be. She kept her confident smirk and the bounce in her step.  
Reaping Outfit:  
/look/20165  
But the dress had a very slight pink tone to it. She paired it with black flats.  
Did they have tesserae?:  
No.  
Who went to say goodbye?:  
Her older (22) sister, Morgana. Her father also came, saying that if she didn't win, he'd disown her. A few of her friend came as well, mostly congratulating her.  
Token:  
A small, pure silver charm bracelet.  
PERSONALITY

Overall Personality:  
Estrella is the type of person that you either adore or despise. The girl is impulsive and rash, quick to anger. She also has a bit of a vindictive streak. Yet, she is very funny (in a sarcastic way) and extremely charismatic. She is a true friend, if you get her to like you. She is a dreadful enemy to make, however. The girl is actually quite smart, although she hasn't had extensive schooling.

Estrella can have a bit of a mean streak. She is skilled with words, and has a way of figuring out people's weaknesses, and using them against them, both in combat and in life. The girl is also a fantastic liar, and good at "selling it." She would make a talented actress. She can also have a bit of a manipulative, persuasive streak, and, while generally used to do harmless things, say, make someone else carry her bags, might also be used to say, make an ally and then backstab them.

Strengths:  
Estrella's persuasiveness and charisma, her intellect, and her lying skills are her personality-related strengths.  
Weaknesses:  
Her impulsiveness, as well as her slight claustrophobia are her personality related weaknesses.  
Opinion on the games and the Capitol:  
She views them as a fact of life. An obstacle that she must overcome.  
Will they kill?:  
Yes.

HISTORY  
History:  
When her sister, Morgana, won the games, Stella thought she was home free.

Could she be any farther from wrong?

Her father cracked down on the two remaining children, Particularly Estrella, constantly comparing her to the golden child, Morgana. By the time Stella was 12, she didn't go to school anymore. She practically lived at the academy, because it was the only place that she could escape Father's blatant abuse, from calling her crude names to flat out slapping her, particularly when she snapped at him in a burst of recklessness.

In a strange way, she's happy she got reaped. She knows she can win. And when she does, she'll be able to come home, she can live in the victors village. She can tell her father to screw off without any repercussions.  
Family:  
Older sister, Morgana, and her Father, Fischer. Her Mother, Arabelle.  
Friends:  
She has her group of friends from training, who she mostly dislikes. She hangs with them simply to avoid being an outcast.

CAPITOL  
Ideas for Chariot Outfit:  
-Dress of pearls  
-Water-looking fabric  
-Something with seashells  
Interview Angle:  
Sassy, Confident, Endearing, and, as enforced by her mentor, "a little flirty."  
Interview Outfit:

Except the belt thing is silver, and slightly thicker.  
Relationship with mentor, stylist, escort, etc.:  
She flat out dislikes her stylist and escort. She likes her mentor, although she fights with them.  
Training Strategy:  
Confident, show skills. Turn on the charisma and yes, maybe lie a little.  
What they show the gamemakers:  
Her climbing, knot typing, knife throwing, and trident skills. Particularly the knife throwing. She might combine them in a way, say, ensnare a dummy, quickly climb up an object rather far away and throw knives/a trident at it.

THE ARENA  
Career?: Yes  
Alliances, yes or no: Yes  
If yes, what type of person: Careers. The strongest.  
Skills: Agility, quickness, swimming, climbing, knots, plants, knives, tridents, spears, hand to hand.  
Best Weapon: Knives.  
Worst Weapon: Sword or slingshot.  
Strategy:Survive. Do what it takes to win, lie, manipulate, kill, act, whatever.  
ADDITIONAL INFO  
Anything else?: Nah

**DISTRICT 5**

**DISTRICT 6**

**DISTRICT 7**

**Male**

GENERAL INFO

Name: Mason Claudius

District: 7

Gender: Boy

Age: 17

Appearance: auburn hair, brown eyes, big nose and thick eyebrows, pale skin with a lot of freckles all over, short (5'5") but muscular for his age.

REAPING

Reaped or Volunteered?: Reaped

Reaction/Reason: No reaction at all. He does not express his feelings, as if he was just numb inside.

Reaping Outfit: black shirt, dark green trousers and black worn boots.

Did they have tesserae?: Yes. He depends on the tesserae for living.

Who went to say goodbye?: his aunt Flora, the only family he has left. She made him promise he'd win, for the sake of his late parents, killed in the Dark Days.

Token: his mother's wedding ring.

PERSONALITY

Overall Personality: unusually calm, cold and calculated. Doesn't deal with his anger and sorrow for the death of his parents, choosing to avoid his feelings.

Strengths: He always thinks about the bigger picture, has a logical way of thinking, and is very skillful with axes, saws and other tools. Likely to beat the opponent on body combat. Can last for long periods of time without food.

Weaknesses: slow runner, unlikely to get alliances, not charming at all, and just because he hides his feelings doesn't mean they can't come back to haunt him in the arena

Opinion on the games and the Capitol: they took away his parents, and now want to kill him. What do you think?

Will they kill?: YES. RUTHLESSLY.

HISTORY

History: Poor boy who never had friends and began to work at age 9 cutting lumber trees. During the Dark Days, his parents were killed by peacekeepers for being rebels.

Family: Aunt Flora (45 years old)

Friends: None

CAPITOL

Ideas for Chariot Outfit: Strategically placed leaves to flaunt his muscular body.

Interview Angle: Not talkative, but made clear in the interview that would fight hard to win and would not be forgotten.

Interview Outfit: white origami suit and paper cape, matching with see-through shirt and metallic pants.

Relationship with mentor, stylist, escort, etc.: Tries to take all the advice, listens carefully, but does not appreciate small talk.

Training Strategy: focus on things he doesn't know, such as hunting, camouflage and survival skills.

What they show the gamemakers: his abilities with throwing axes.

THE ARENA

Career?: no.

Alliances, yes or no: Definitely not.

If yes, what type of person: no.

Skills: Body combat.

Best Weapon: throwing axe.

Worst Weapon: bow and arrow.

Strategy: grab the axe and get the hell out of the cornucopia. Then hunt the remaining tributes down one by one, especially at night.

ADDITIONAL INFO

Anything else?: no.

**Female**

Name: Silena Ronan

District: 7

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Appearance: She has dirt blonde hair that is down to her mid-back. She has grey almond shaped eyes. She has tanned skin from working outside. She has a scar over her right eyebrow. She is five foot five inches.

REAPING

Reaped or Volunteered?: Reaped

Reaction/Reason: She isn't surprised. The reason she is reaped is because her father a higher up in the rebellion.

Reaping Outfit: Her reaping outfit is a white blouse with tan skirt and black flats.

Did they have tesserae?: Yes for five people.

Who went to say goodbye?: Her family and best friend Emily.

Token: a bracelet with a gemstone in the middle.

PERSONALITY

Overall Personality: She is sort of mother hen like because she helps take care of her younger siblings. She has a cocky mind frame. She thinks she knows better than everyone else. She is shy to point of being stand offish. She enjoys a good practical joke. She can also be naive at times.

Strengths: Her strengths are her stealthy abilities, practical mind, and acting abilities.

Weaknesses: Her weaknesses are her cocky attitude, her know it all attitude, and not knowing when to joke around.

Opinion on the games and the Capitol: Her opinion on the games is she thought it all was just a great big joke until the reapings. Her thoughts on the Capitol are that they are selfish and greedy.

Will they kill?: She will kill but she prefers to use stealth instead.

HISTORY

History: Silena, Rosemary, and Rory were born five weeks before they due. They were a little under developed so they had to stay in the hospital for while. At one point no one thought that they would survive. But they beat the odds. Joseph had his own fishing boat and made sure that once his children could walk they knew how to catch fish. When they were seven he took the children out on fishing trip. Silena fell overboard hitting her head on the railing thus getting her scar on her eyebrow. That was also the year Annabelle was born. Maria insisted that Silena and Rosemary stay home and help take care of their new younger sibling. Three years later her younger brother Richard was born. The rebellion was still going. So to keep his children safe Joseph insisted Rory stay home with his sisters and younger brother. Five years later the rebellion ended and the announcement about the games came.

Family: Mother: Maria Ronan Father: Joseph Ronan Siblings: Rosemary, Annabelle, Richard, and Rory Ronan

Friends: Rosalie Kale, Annalisa Rosa, Jackson Dawson, and Kale Green Best friend: Emily Zhang

CAPITOL

Ideas for Chariot Outfit: Is a form fitting brown dress with brown flats and wreath of greens for around her head as a headdress,

Interview Angle: Her interview angle is sort of the flirty Southern Belle.

Interview Outfit: Her interview outfit is a ale green form fitting strapless gown with matching high heel shoes and golden bracelet and necklaces.

Relationship with mentor, stylist, escort, etc.: Her relationship with her mentor is of general respect. Her relationship with her stylist and prep team are amicable at best. And she can't stand her escort she thinks that person is annoying.

Training Strategy: Her training strategy is to use stealth and her wits.

What they show the gamemakers: She shows the gamemakers her abilities with throwing knives.

THE ARENA

Career?: Yes

Alliances, yes or no: yes

If yes, what type of person: probably with district one, two, and probably three.

Skills: Her skills are her knowledge of fishing, finding fresh water, stealth, and ability to learn quickly.

Best Weapon Her best weapons are throwing knives and tridents.

Worst Weapon: Her worst weapon is axes and bows and arrows.

Strategy: Her strategy use her allies and her stealth abilities to attack everyone else.

ADDITIONAL INFO

Anything else?: Her father was taken from the family home drug outside and shot in front of his family.  
I hope you can use her. And please let me know if I can change or expand on any of the above information

**DISTRICT 8**

**DISTRICT 9**

**Female**

Name: Annabelle Lessim

District: 9  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Appearance: Blue eyes, long dark brown(almost black) hair (usually pulled in a high ponytail), peach colored skin.  
REAPING  
Reaped or Volunteered?: Volunteered.  
Reaction/Reason: Volunteered in place of her twin sister, Lilly because she feels like nobody would miss her as much as they'd miss Lilly.  
Reaping Outfit: Long-sleeved light brown shirt, knee length tan skirt.  
Who went to say goodbye?: Her mother, father, and twin sister.  
PERSONALITY:  
Overall Personality: Quiet, Caring, Stubborn.  
Strengths: Quick thinking, agile, fast runner.  
Weaknesses: No sense of direction (easily lost), Hider (not a fighter).  
Opinion on the games and the Capitol: Is not fond of the Capitol, but won't bad mouth them. Detests the games because involves needless killing.  
Will they kill?: Only if there is no other option.  
HISTORY  
Family: Lilly, twin sister, Mother, Vernica, Father, Osbin.  
Friend: None  
CAPITOL:  
Interview Angle: Secretive, will not give any important details away.  
Interview Outfit: Long yellow dress with orange beading.  
Relationship with mentor, stylist, escort, etc: indifferent, doesn't have many conversations with them about her personal life.  
Training Strategy: Focus more on basic survival knowledge and small weapon training.  
What they show the game makers: Skills with a dagger.  
THE ARENA:  
Career?: no  
Alliances, yes or no: Yes.  
If yes, what type of person: Somebody cautious like she is.  
Skills: use of a dagger.  
Beast Weapon: Daggers.  
Worst Weapon: Bow and Arrows.  
Strategy: Stay hidden and away from other tributes for as long as possible.  
ADDITIONAL INFO  
Anything else?: Annabelle has a hard time making friends, so her social skills aren't so good, the chances of her having an alliance is slim, but she will go along with it if the chance comes along.

**Male**

Tribute Submission

Name: Thane Rye

District: 9

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Appearance: Fairly short, just 5'2, and weighs just 100 pounds. He has an angelic but dark appearance with straight black hair and a choppy fringe that covers his matching black eyes. He has a slight olive tone to his skin and wears black eyeliner around his eyes and always wears dark clothes.

REAPING

Reaped or Volunteered?: Reaped

Reaction/Reason: Obviously distraught but mostly angry. He walks up the stage glaring at the crowd and has tears in his eyes but doesn't cry.

Reaping Outfit: Black shirt with a black jacket and simple dark grey pants with black boots. He is wearing rusted chain armbands on both wrists

Did they have tesserae?: Yes, he has taken in two extra tesserae for himself each year. His name has been added three times for each of the three years of eligibility thus, name is currently inside the bowl 9 times instead of 3.

Who went to say goodbye?: His father (whom he hates due to his morphing addiction), his stepmother (who he loves but disrespects for marrying his father), his aunt and uncle, and his grandmother.

Token: Chain necklace

PERSONALITY

Overall Personality: Thane is a quiet and rather introverted individual. He is accepting of everyone and non-judgemental but is simultaneously quite cynical and sarcastic. He has a dark sense of humor. But he is not evil and is actually fairly nice. A rebel in every sense of the word.

Strengths: Thane is observant, he is a good judge of character and an amazing manipulator. His ability to lie and control people can be frightening. In addition, he is rather intelligent and particularly good at memorizing things.

Weaknesses: He isn't skilled physically (he hates that stuff.) Thane has a tendency to act on whim and impulse.

Opinion on the games and the Capitol: He thinks the Games is nothing but a stupid immoral way of feeding the masses. He tries to rebel in the ceremonies of the games as much as possible.

Will they kill?: He won't kill at random. Only out of necessity and self defense.

HISTORY

History: He was born in the poorer part of District 9. His father and mother where both severe drug addicts. His mother tried to get help but was arrested and deported to District 10 when he was eleven. Thane's father remarried and is currently wed to a healer. Thane has a group of outcast friends at school and makes good grades. He has aspired to be an artist/writer ever since he was young.

Family: Chronis (father), Terra (stepmother), Ceres (mother), Cyra (Aunt), Scott (uncle), Lacille (little sister), and Rena (grandmother.)

Friends: Quill, Ayer, and Red (all males) Freya, Iris, and Mara (girls.) He is also quite close to his teacher: Mrs. Beatrix Geer.

CAPITOL

Ideas for Chariot Outfit: A flowing black cloak adored with gleaming silver jewels. In his hand he olds an enormous sickle. This will represent Cronus the ancient Titan and god of time and wheat.

Interview Angle: He is funny in a dark and cynical way. A real crowd pleaser. He seems rather indifferent and uncaring but also sympathetic in an odd way.

Interview Outfit: A black and silver striped suit.

Relationship with mentor, stylist, escort, etc.: He is very close to his mentor, Sash, whom he respects and pitied. His stylist, Flare, annoys him because he constantly criticizes his lack of colorful outfits. He hates his escort Cecily with a passion but he lies and acts like he likes her for sponsors.

Training Strategy: He is just sort of there, often observing the others. He walks around and learns survival and knife throwing skills. He finds himself very good at the camouflage and archery ranges. He excels at the poisons station.

What they show the gamemakers: His ability to hit several targets with his arrows (he never makes a bullseye but he's not bad) and his knowledge of poisons.

THE ARENA

Career?: HECK NO

Alliances, yes or no: Yes, he's open to any alliances with people whom he feels he can get along with but is likely to betray them if it gets down to the end.

If yes, what type of person: Someone who is funny and a comfort in the game but nobody annoying or overly strong. He targets people who are skilled but not not skilled enough to kill him.

Skills: He is decent at archery, has extensive knowledge of plants, poisons, and nature, is amazing at manipulating people, and can lie on the spot like a pro. His best skill is stealth.

Best Weapon: Poisons and long distance kill weapons.

Worst Weapon: Maces, anything that needs strength to use.

Strategy: Grab essential survival stuff from the outskirts of the cornucopia, and then run as far as he can. He will hide near the Cornucopia so he can observe the Careers.

ADDITIONAL INFO: He almost definitely turn on any allies he has if it means it's

Anything else?: nah.

**DISTRICT 10**

**DISTRICT 11**

**Female**

Name: Gillian Race

District: 11

Gender: Girl

Age: 13

Appearance: auburn brown hair that reaches an inch below her collarbones, usually worn pulled back. Skinny, lithe, wears baggy clothes to cover up the scratches and scars from working in the orchards. Her arms, legs, and stomach (abs) are very strong from the work climbing and swinging from trees, She's about 5'4, and she has permanently cold hands and ears. She has big hazel eyes, and she's often referred to as 'adorable', which she despises.

REAPING

Reaped or Volunteered?: Reaped

Reaction/Reason: She can't keep the shock and confusion of her face. What had she gotten into? What was going on?

Reaping Outfit: Short sleeved little black dress, belted at the waist Little lace decals at the bottom, it was passed down through her siblings, and it's one of the most expensive things her family owns.

Did they have tesserae?: Barely, her sisters usually took it, but she had to start taking it when Katrina turned 19 and was no longer eligible.

Who went to say goodbye?: Her three sisters, Gabi (26), Katrina (19), and Elisabeth (15) and her niece, Shalissa (2), Gabi's daughter, her mother, Gabi's husband Markus and her father came in a group. They came first and cried a lot. Gillian is very close with her sisters and brother-in-law.  
Her best friends, Clarice and Alexander, came next. They talked for while, and Alexander told her that if she had to come back, because she still owed him a kiss on the cheek. This referred to an agreement they made when they were seven year olds working in the orchards. She pushed him lightly and laughs, telling him to count on it.

Token: Gabi's wedding band, strung on a cord.

PERSONALITY

Overall Personality: She's very quiet, but bursting with undetainable energy. She does what she's told at school and in the orchards, but once she's in a place where she can speak freely, it's hard to get her to shut up. She's one of the town's sweetie-pies, and she's adored by pretty much all the older workers. They like to tell stories of how she used to skip into the orchards and sing for them when she was too young to work.

Strengths: Can last for long periods of time without food, very strong arms and legs, can swing through trees really fast and climbs like a squirrel

Weaknesses: slow runner, squeamish towards the thought of killing, not very good with traditional weapons like knives, bows, axes, and swords

Opinion on the games and the Capitol: The whole idea confuses her.

Will they kill?: Only if she has to to save her life or the life of an ally  
HISTORY

History: Her family is very large and therefore quite poor. Gabi is the only 'biological' sibling she has, Katrina and Elisabeth were born and her parents wanted more kids. They were planning on just adopting Gabi, but she wouldn't leave without her baby sister, and the parents didn't want to split them up. She loved going to work with her dad even before she was legally able to work, and she made friends with many of the older men, listening to stories and learning songs. She began working in the orchards at the age of eight, and took to tree climbing instantly.

Family: Parents, Garrison and Kathleen Race  
Sisters, Gabi Greenfeld, 26- 5'8, choppy brown hair and almond colored eyes.  
Katrina Race, 19- 5'8, long blonde hair with natural princess curls, though she's anything but a princess. She keeps her hair pulled back.  
Elisabeth Race, 15, 5'6, long curly blonde hair. Quiet, wants to teach children if she ever beats the bout of tuberculosis she's been living with for the last two years.  
Brother-in-law, Markus Greenfeld-26, 6'1 black hair that flops over left eye. Dated Gabi for five years before they got married three years ago and had a child two years ago. He's quiet and grew on Gillian instantly, she grew on him too. They're very close.  
Friends: Alexander Willis, 13, 5'7, tall for his age,loud, rambunctious. Gillian always fears that he's going to get himself killed with th the way he steals food while working in the orchards. She's had a crush on him for as long as she can remember  
CAPITOL

Ideas for Chariot Outfit: Somewhat gossamer fabric, somehow interpreting leaves and/or apples

Interview Angle: Shy quiet, innocent. Trying to play at the Capitol's sympathy

Interview Outfit: Kind of like Rue's, more tulle and gossamer, they're trying to make her look even younger than she actually is. Her hair is down and curled, and she looks 12 at the oldest.

Relationship with mentor, stylist, escort, etc.: Tries to take all the advice, listens carefully, learning as much as she can.

Training Strategy: focus on things she doesn't know, such as working with bigger weapons and snares.

What they show the gamemakers: how she can climb and swing through trees.

THE ARENA

Career?: no.

Alliances, yes or no: Yes

If yes, what type of person: Someone older who treats her like a younger sister.

Skills: Hiding, healing/poisoning with herbs and plants

Best Weapon: small dagger

Worst Weapon: sword

Strategy: grab whatever survivalist type stuff is near her and get the hell out. hide and scope out what tributes to stay away from and who to approach as a possible ally.

ADDITIONAL INFO

Anything else?: no.

**DISTRICT 12**

Name: Sira Rose  
District: 12  
Gender: girl  
Age: 12  
Appearance: Long reddish-brown hair, pale skin, bright green eyes  
Reaped or volunteered: reaped  
Reaction: shocked and kind of scared  
Reaping outfit: gray dress, hair in crown braid, gold bracelet that is the only thing she has from before she was adopted  
Did they have tesserae? No, her older brother and sister took it  
Who went to say goodbye? Her family, and best friends Aidean and Leara  
Token: gold bracelet that's the only thing she has from before she was given up as a baby  
Overall personality: bad temper, smart, funny, pretty  
Strengths: smart, hand-to-hand combat, fast  
Weaknesses: clumsy, not sneaky at all  
Opinion on the games and Capitol: thinks the games are sick and evil but doesn't hate people from the Capitol because they don't know what it's like in the districts  
Will they kill? Yes, but only if provoked  
History: left on her parents doorstep as a baby, real parents unknown but thinks they're from the Capitol (plot twist?) She was bullied in school for being different (adopted and looks different) and has a bad temper so she always fights back  
Family: (adopted) Mom-dark brown hair, gray eyes, olive skin, no job just watches huge family, loves all of her children, pregnant when Sira goes to the games Dad- black hair, gray eyes, olive skin, works in mines, strong Siblings- 5 year old twin sisters Rosea and Lili-light brown hair, gray eyes, light olive skin both very energetic and fun loving 15 year old sister: Dei also adopted, blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin, loves music and was bullied like Sira for the same reason 16 year old brother Xorah black hair, gray eyes, olive skin, looks just like his dad, doesn't talk much and hates being with big groups of people besides his family  
Friends: Leara, girl, 12, black hair, light skin, purple tinted black eyes (they look purple in the sun), bullied like Sira and Dei for the same reason, loves to draw Aiden, boy, 12, brown hair, gray eyes, olive skin, likes the outdoors and sports, and has a secret crush on Sira that she also has on him  
Ideas for chariot outfit: gold dress that glows with black detailing (to look like a lantern that they would carry into the mines)  
Interview angle: amazed by the Capitol, tells about her sad life to get sponsors  
Interview outfit: black dress that slowly gets white and shimmery towards the bottom (her stylist thinks that coal can be turned into pearls under enough pressure)  
Relationship with mentor, ect.: thinks stylist is amazing but they're not close friends, close to her escort, always gets into fights with her mentor, thinks her prep team is nice but they're all pretty stupid  
Training strategy: Learn basic survival skills and how to set traps but not show off anything she can do  
What she shows the gamemakers: enough that she gets a 3 or 4 but nothing really good  
Career? No  
Alliances? Yes  
If yes, what type of person? Will do anything to defend the rest of her alliance but will never kill another alliance member directly. She will ate a trap to kill one of them but only if they're the final 2  
Skills: hand-to-hand combat, archery, shelter, and running.

Best weapon? Small knife to fight with

Worst weapon? Axe or throwing knife

Strategy: play the weakling but show what you really can do once you make it to the end


End file.
